laurens letter to joey
by meg1012
Summary: A couple in love
1. the start

_**this is about lauren and joey in eastenders. i made this because i dont like how their story the now so i am realy pissed off. i needed to let me feelings out so this is how i did it. it is my first fanfiction so plz review it and tell me what you think, i changed the ages a bit but not much of a difference**_

_**Lauren is a 20 year old girl and like any 20 year old person lauren has a boyfriend (well sort of) his name is Joey her cousin,when they first met their eyes connected straight laurens best mate was once going out with Joey but now she aint because lauren then told joey how she felt about him and it turned out that Joey felt the same. Well lets just say thier together but nobody knows. L auren and Joey have been dating for the last 6 months. Joey is at the cafe with his sister Alice when Lucy and L auren with bags filled with it is Laurens 20 birthday and she got money of her mum and dad. Lauren looked at Joey in 1 of the most sexyiest way possible without anybody noticing her do and Joey did it back to her. Soon after Joey left followed by Lauren. They went to NO.23 where Joey lived, they fired stright up stairs and into the bed room. They started ripping each others clothes,Joey entered Lauren his thrust getting faster and faster e could feel that lauren was just about to hit her high but he slowed down to get her angry (he did this on purpous) Lauren started hitting Joey because of this but Joey soon gave up and got hit her high. They had just finished when the front door opened it was alice "Hello is anybody home? she called by this time she was walking up the stairs and into Joeys room. "HOLY SHIT IS THAT OUR COUSIN JOEY?" alice screamed. "Look ail i can explain it" Lauren said "Okay then get talking" " Right well it all started when we met our eyes clicked and that was that we thought we would have a go at it and no one was to know or get hurt" lauren said "And Ail come on at least be happy fo me i have found the girl of my dreams dont take that away from me" Joey added**_

_**thanks for reading thie please leave a reveiw and i will update soon xoxox**_


	2. it all kicks off

**So here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Please R&R.**

**Alice stood in complete shock. "Please say something al," joey said. "Okay first you have to tell mum joey, Lauren you need to tell your mum and dad then the rest of the family". Soon after Joey and Lauren left the house and headed there separate ways Lauren to number 5 and Joey to the tube. The door slammed shut "Mum, Dad are you in ?," Lauren shouts through the house, "yeah hun in the kitchen" Tanya replied **

**Lauren's POV**

**As I walked into the kitchen my mum and dad's faces both turned towards me and at the same time they both said "have you been drinking again?," "No who do you think I am a DRUNK because I ain't I have changed because of some1 so don't start on me" I shouted again.**

**Joey's POV**

**As I walked towards the tube I looked at my screen saver on my phone to see the pic of Lauren and she looks so gorges with her hair down and in her SEXY Red dress with massive high heels on oh how she makes my mouth water. As I walked into my mums house she shouted "Hay hum I am in the living room. So I went in " right mum I have to talk with no interruptions here goes me and Lauren are a thing and we don't care what any1 says about it so yeah what do you think?," "We..We...Well are you happy and do you do that thing with the hair?," "Yes and Yes I absolutely love her and I have never felt this for no1 not even Sonya my long term girlfriend" I said. Zzzzz went my phone LAUREN (phone call), the call " Hay babe it is me lauren can we met up at the Vic? Lauren said " when do you want to met" "round about 3:00 if that is okay" "yeah that is cool babe I'll met you there love you" "love you more" BYE BYE we both said. We met up had a long chat then went for a stroll around Albert Square.**

**"Lauren I have some thing to show you and we have to go see it now" Joey put his hands over Laurens eyes and started to walk... **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I want to know if you want me to carry on this story. Please R&R.**


	3. The house and Car

**Lauren walked with Joey to where ever thay were going. "Joey where are we going" Lauren asked Joey replied back saying "You'll find out". thay carried on walking till they stoped joey took his hands of ov laruens eyes to revele a house and a car outside it. " joey why are we here i cant drive and that aint our hou..." Joey interuped lauren saying " I pased my test i an drive and this IS OUR HOUSE" Lauren looked at joey then the house then back at joey " I..I.. I LOVE YOU, YOU SEXY MAN, CAN I, I MEAN WE GO IN?" Joey said "yes of course we can " joiey looked at lauren in a sexual way. lauren went to open the door and joey grabed her tight. they slamed tthe door shut went up the stairs and into the bedroom. lauren pushed joey down on the bed and took all his and her was now on top of lauren his thrust getting harder and harder soon lauren let out a scream to show that she hit her high. L auren went to her mums house to get some of her stuff for the new house when she heard a knock at the door she opened it to find Lucy Beal standing there crying."What the FUCK dose he see in u that he dont see in me ehh you BITCH i will get Joey dont u worry and i will have hie disown u" Lucy squeled. Lauren got on the phone imeidlety to joey and said " joey lucy threatened me saying that she will have u disown me and everything joey i am sceared and i need u here now" Joey never said anything but he ran to number 5 and knocked so hard on the door that his hands started to bleed. "Lauren are u ok did she hurt u i will kill her if she did tell me everything" lauren had told joey and is now at the cafe looking for the bitch lucy when she finally showed her face joey went meatal but no violence was needed joey told lucy to stay away or something drastic would and she listened for a change...**

**PLEASE R&R and i will update soon i promise**


	4. Hospital

**Lucy stayed well away then a few weeks lauren fell pregenant with joeys baby. Joey and Lauren thaught that lauren would never get pregenant because of her drinking but it had happened. They told laurens parents they fliped but the were understandable i mean it will be laurens first baby to be born FLASHBACK " look BEAL i am pregenant with your baby and i aint keeping it i dont care what you say i am going for an abortation tomorrow" years ago leauren got pregenant with Peters baby she got rid of it because that would mean Peter would have to be there all the time and she didnt want that but she wanted the baby and now she will be having one with the love of her life Joey. A few days later lauren went to find a job when she bumped into lucy " I HEARD YOUR PREGENANT WITH JOEYS BABY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU I MEAN BEING WITH HIM IS BAD ENOUGH ISNT IT BUT YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR SELF PREGENANT look i am sorry you know what joey ment to me how about a soft drink tonight just us FRIENDS" lucy said " yh okay tonight a seven then " lauren said lauren went back home she had to she had even more stomach achs from the baby. Lauren looked up at the clock to see it was nearly seven o'clock she put her flats on and went to the pub. Lucy and Lauren were sitting out side Lucy put down her glass took one hand and covered laurens mouth and the other was to pull her hair. Lucy took lauren into the side ally and punched,kicked and battered lauren then she left her for dead. Alfie came out the side door of the pub to find lauren lying there still but still breathing he took her inside got her cleaned up then took her home. "L..Lau...Lauren who did this to you was it lucy oh I'll kill her" joey said in anger " No joey just leave it please I just want my bed" lauren said. The next morning lauren woke up to here shouting coming from downstairs she quickly got changed and went to see what all the fuss was about she walked into the living room to see joey and Lucy were having it on she ran out the house before Joey could say 'Bananas'. Lauren went to the doctors to see if the baby was still alive " Lauren I am so sorry you have lost your baby there was no heartbeat anywhere I am so sorry" the doctor had just finished the sentence when lauren ran to the nearest shop to get a bottle of vodka to drink her sorrows away. She walked until her feet couldn't go any further and sat down. "Lauren its dad common wake up for daddy" her eyes twitched then she opened them "dad I am so sorry tell every1 I love them oh and I don't want mum and abi please just daughter and daddy time". Max sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her forehead "its okay babe you'll be home in no time" he said "I love u and all the rest of the family even joey seconds later a beeping alarm went off doctors went in and told max to wait out side then a doctor came out and said "Mr Branning I am so sorry Lauren didn't make it,it was to late to operate I am so sorry "**


	5. A mirical has just happened

**Haya new chapter sorry it has been soo long. Ehh some of the words aint spelt right so sorry Here goes**

**Max went to the wating to see that Tanya and Abi were sleeping and couldt bare to tell the now so he woke them up and went to get coffees. Meanwhile Joey was at home thinking of his actions with lucy when he was brought back to life by his phone ringing 'BUZZ' "hello joey is that you it is your uncle max get all the family at the hospital now" the call ended before joey could say gathered the family and took them to the hospital as they were going to go into the wating room Max stopped them and said "Right lauren has just passed away she said that she is sorry and that she loves you all please no tears we cant tell Tanya..." "cant tell Tanya what" they heard a voice come from the door 2ehh well lauren passed away just like 10 mins ago i didnt want to tell you just yet i wanted the family to be here to i am sorry Tan" Tanya just stood there never said a word and fell to the floor crying max picked her up when Abi came out and said " whats going on is lauren okay is she dead?" Abi asked Max nodded his head gently. The whole family went into the wating room there was tears running down everones cheeks. The doctor that was looking after lauren came in and said i need at least 1 or 2 people to come and verife the body " can i go i mean can i see lauren one more time please she ment the world to me " joey said from the back " oh can we speak to anyone that was involved with laurens beatting" the doctor added the family were staring at the doctor and alice just said "WHAT BEATTING IS THIS THEN" "Ail it is okay i'll sort it alfie get alfie and i'll give a statment oh you might want to get lucy too i mean she did it if she is helled responsible of laurens death i will kill her myself i mean it" joey said softly. Joey went into the room that lauren was in he kissed her forhead and looked at her stomach to see that she was still breathing he got the doctor in she had a look and took lauren straight to thearter. They opperated on her as fast as they could and they stopped the bleeding, lauren was in intencive care ,oey with her, he had a tight hold of her hand when she squeesed it he jamp Lauren opened her eyes and linked them with joeys "i love you joey thank you for saving me they were going to but me in a box alive" lauren said softly with a giggle at the end "shh dont talk save your energy for later getting better is the main thing i or we are here for oh and lauren" with that joey nelt down on one knee, took out a ruby red box and said "the love of my life, my partener or whatever you want to call yourself will you call your self my wife" lauren gave the answer of "yes i would indeed" with that joey gave lauren a snog.**

**R&R please hope you like it!**


	6. WHAT MONEY?

**"Hello my dashing bride to be would u like to go shopping with 2 thousand 10 thousand maybe coz I have 20 thousand pounds in my bank?"joey said gently "Joey how the fuck did you get the money tell me now or i'll have to do somthing drastic" lauren screamed " ehh well i sued the hospital for pronouncing you dead and you wernt i am so sorry lauren" with that joey knelt on one knee and said "i never got you a proper diamond ring did i so WILL YOU MARRY ME tomorrow in secret only Fats,poppy alice and abi at the registry office i have a place and we have to be ready at the registery office 2 you can go and buy your dress,shoes,hairdressers appointment and whatever else how much do you need 2,000 5,000 10,000 name your amount?" joey said out of breath "ehh YES YES YES YES" Lauren screamed **

**Laurens POV**

**I kinda understand what joey did but who cares I will have the best secret wedding ever I love Joey to pieces oh I do my wedding dress I lace it has a long train at the end and it looks gorgeous on and of me it cost joey seven grand that is how much he loves me but he'll go mad coz that don't inculed the shoes, bridesmaids dresses, hair and make up so yeah it is okay in the money department kinda. Buzz " hay ail wots up is it ur dress does it fit oh please tell me it fits coz i cant take it back the wedding is in less then ten hours come on tell me or i'll go mad and my haed will explode...**

**So what is alice keeping from lauren is it good or bad news?**

**Find out R&R i promise i will update soon...**


	7. FAMILY IN MY LIMMO

**hay 2 in one day it must be a first lol, it is the day of the wedding ... read on to find out what happens next...**

**"ohh okay right the hairdresser will be here in 10, lola will be here in 20 to do ur make up and nails and the dress is up stairs ohh here you go lauren a glass of orange with a kick of ginger and monster just what you like" alice squeeled. Lola was there and vanshed within minitues cause she was so quick, the hair dresser finished laurens hair in 20 minitues and then it was time for lauen to put her stunning dress on, " lauren are you ready yet" abi screamed as lauren walked down the stairs in her dress " you look beautiful" alice and abi said. they all got in one big limmo (i know what your thinking why a limmo and not a normal car cause their is a supprise) "SURPRISE" the whole of laurens family were in the limmo "bu b but i thought ohh joey u little oh well lest not waste any more time drive me to the ?" "CHURCH" jack shouted. the family eventually got there and lauren was 15 minuites late "Bridal Tradition" lauren shouted, as lauren was walking down the isle joey turned and looked at her and mouthed I LOVE U that is what put a smiule oh her face. The minster had just started talking when Lucy stormed in and shouted " STOP THIS WEDDING NOW!" everyone turned and looked at Lucy as she stormed up the isle "Lauren dont marry him he slept with me and now i am pregenant it happened when you went missing he picked me up bridal style and well i think you can guess" "NO lauren dont believe her i was trying to find you i wanted to propouse to you do you think i would do that with that thing over there I LOVE YOU AND I DONT WANT ANYONE ELSE PLEASE DONT BELIEVE HER BELIEVE ME YOUR HUSBAND TO BE"...**


End file.
